Making decisions on how to market a product or service is usually is a nebulous affair. Results are not generally clear cut or quantifiable. How does one define marketing success? How does one know how to attribute some portion of that success to a given advertisement? How does one learn from that attribution? Presently these questions don't have simple answers and are addressed by humans often using arbitrary or convoluted systems. Developing the final marketing strategy becomes very arduous in dealing with the large amount of data, such as media records, product/service key performance indicator (KPI) data, and offers.